


Under The Same Moon

by ametsuyu



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Modern Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametsuyu/pseuds/ametsuyu
Summary: Many years after the deaths of their comrades, Xellos and Filia continue their long lives on opposite ends of the world.  A bit of loneliness and a text message leads to an overdue meeting.This is just a short done for fun, doubtful it will be continued.





	

_Hundreds of years have passed and I continue to follow you...because you are the only thing that is still familiar._

September 28th, 2015 – 1:03 a.m. 

Hilton Hotel 

London, England

Xellos poured himself a cup of tea. Always tea. The mini-bar was inviting, but nothing inside would ever be as relaxing to his flighty soul like a good cup of Earl Grey. He loosened his tie as he sat down on the soft, beige love seat alone. To his left was his cell phone, resting on the beautifully carved cherry wood end table, next to the saucer where he placed his cup. His lips curled into a small smile as he considered calling one of his “old friends” whom he’d visit while he was in the area on business. The life of a bachelor politician… The blissful single life. Take what he needed to maintain physical urges and then leave in the morning without so much as a goodbye. He prided himself on being a heartbreaker. He lifted the chrome plated cellular device into his bare hand, unlocked it and sifted through his contacts. Half of his contacts were in code, short descriptive words of flings past. 

_Fake blonde, Irish pub._

_Ditzy brunette, green eyes, Hilton._

_Happy ending masseuse, red head._

An incoming text interrupted his quest for temporary companionship.

Kicking off his shoes, Xellos put his feet up on the matching ottoman as he continued typing on the small touchscreen keyboard.

Xellos rolled his eyes and considered ignoring her texts to resume his search for someone to sooth the ache of loneliness. Playful arguing with Filia was more of a treat when it was done in person than textually anyways. He just wasn’t in the mood for texting right now as there was nothing for him to gain from it. Through the passage of time technology had become too common place in the world and each message was empty, devoid of the delicious negative emotion that he craved.

Silence. 

_“Just as I suspected, you’ve got nothing.”_ He thought as he closed the message window. His thumb brushed back and forth as he went back to scrolling through his contacts. _“Perhaps the brunette maid from my last visit is working.”_ He thought as his thumb hovered over her number.  


Xellos closed the window again instead of responding and pressed a few buttons before leaning back in his chair with the phone at his ear. 

_“Hi.”_ Came the voice on the other end. 

“You sound stressed.” He responded back, grinning to himself as he reached for his tea. “Too bad I can’t feel it at this distance.”

_“You’re sick, you know that?”_

“Hmm… Maybe I need to see a physician. Wanna play doctor?” 

He heard the scowl come immediately and then, _“Oh sure, okay. I think you’re due for a prostate exam.”_ She said, and he could hear in the tone of her voice that her comeback had left her feeling pretty pleased with herself. 

“If that’s how you want to play, it’s not really my kind of kinky but hey, I’m down if you are.” 

_“You’re disgusting!”_ She laughed. 

“Ah, it sounds like you’re feeling better already.” He said, sharing in her mirth. 

Their laughter lulled to an awkward silence. 

_“I am…thank you…”  
_

* * *

September 27th, 2015 – 8:58 p.m. 

Sacred Heart Hospital 

New York City, New York 

Filia sat behind her desk in her office, a pile of papers and charts in front of her, along with a polished brass name plate that read – Dr. Felicity Copland, the latest of a long line of identities. She had worked at Sacred Heart for 15 years, and climbed her way up the ladder all the way to the top. Her staff was beginning to notice her lack of aging and rumors were beginning to spread by the chatty interns. Everything from plastic surgery to selling her soul to the devil to maintain her radiant youth.

It wouldn’t be long until she would have to give it all up and move on to a new location, starting over again under a new name. It had been a busy day, she’d dealt with complications with the delivery of twins in the morning, held the hand of a dying elderly woman in the afternoon, asking her nurses to leave the room so she could use her holy magic to help ease the woman’s suffering as she crossed over. A gun shot victim in the evening who coded just an hour an a half before she received the phone call she was currently on. For the first time in what felt like forever, her pager was silent. 

_“What’s the weather like there?”_  


Filia turned her leather office chair around and pulled down two of the mini-blinds that covered her window. 

“It’s cloudy.” 

_“That’s a real shame. You know there’s going to be a super moon lunar eclipse tonight, right?”_

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of those. What has it been? Thirty years?” 

_“Thirty three.”_

“We were living in Boston at the time.” 

_“I moved to Boston for work, you just decided to follow me there.”_

“I had to make sure you stayed out of trouble.” She frowned, but then a few memories caused her to smile. “I remember how terrible your accent was.” She giggled. 

_“I miss the your clam chowder.”_

“You always acted like I poisoned it.” She laughed. “Anyways, I don’t think I’ll be able to see it this time around. I wish I could…transform…so I could see it closer.” 

_“It’s been an awfully long time since you’ve been in your true form, hasn’t it?”_

“There’s nowhere safe I could do it without being seen.” 

_“Sure there is.”_

There was silence for a moment as Filia considered the possibility. She’d longed to spread her wings and soar through the sky, something she hadn’t done in almost fifty years. 

_“You should fly here and watch the eclipse with me.”_

“I can’t, I have so much work to do and someone will surely notice if I’m gone.” 

_“You’re practically running that entire building. I think your staff will survive one night without you.”_

“Chaos will ensue in my absence.” 

_“You always know the right words to say to get me excited.”_

Filia blushed. She opened her mouth to say something but her words were lost. 

_“Go up to the roof for a minute. Maybe you’ll be able to see it through the clouds as they pass by.”_

Click.

“Did he just hang up on me?” She thought to herself as she checked her phone’s reception. “Four bars. What the hell, Xellos?!”

She looked to her right at her empty tea cup. She knew the second she entered the break room to refill it her pager would go off. It was as if there was a curse surrounding the doorway. Deciding against another cup, she left the quiet solitude of her office. As she stepped into the hallway, many sounds filled her ears. Beeping, buzzing, ragged breaths and wet coughs. Foot steps moving at various paces, the squeak of old wheels of the janitor’s cleaning cart. 

She clutched her hands over her ears as the sounds got louder and louder until she felt she would drop to her knees and scream in agony. She cared too much. She couldn’t save everyone. Shaking her head vehemently, she made a mad dash past a group of interns in the middle of rounds, down the hall and around an EMS team rushing a gurney to the emergency room. She flung open the door marked with a glowing exit sign, and ran up the staircase leading to the roof.

The air outside was still, as she stepped through the door onto the roof of the building. She walked until she was standing in the middle of the painted landing zone for life flight. She looked up, trying to find the moon through the thick, grey clouds. Pulling her phone out of the pocket of her pristine white lab coat, she sent Xellos another text. She paced back and forth across the rooftop, alternately looking up at the sky and down at her phone. The last message she received stopped her dead in her tracks.

Growling angrily, she tapped her high heeled foot against the ground with a clenched hand on her hip. After a few minutes of silence, she called him.

_Brrrrrr…._

_Brrrrr…._

_Brrrrr…._

She was so worked up she didn’t notice someone standing directly behind her, holding a chrome iPhone close to her ear. A second later, the phone’s ringtone kicked in.

**Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-bad!**

Filia shrieked and spun around with wide eyes, gaping at the grinning man standing before her.

**Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh bad!**

**Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh bad!**

**BAD TO THE BONE!**

Noticing that Filia was too surprised by his sudden appearance to end her call, he silenced his phone before it could repeat and then put it in his pocket. 

“Hi.” He said with a grin. 

“Wha…what are you doing here?” 

“You should see the eclipse before it’s over, and I have the better view so…” 

“No no no no no! I can’t leave the hospital! My patients…” 

He grabbed her from around the waist and drew her in close with a smile, until their noses almost touched. 

“…can wait.” He finished for her before teleporting them both away.

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic

Xellos and Filia fazed back into the physical plane a short time later, high in the sky above the seemingly endless ocean. This time he had her scooped up into his arms, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Filia looked frightened for a moment at the change of scenery. 

“Why are we here?” She asked, looking up into the shadows that masked his face.

“You wanted to transform, here’s the perfect place to do it.”

“But…” She began, and then it hit her what was sure to come next.

It was the same thing that always happened whenever she was in this compromising position with him. He’d grin, and then release his hold and she’d go plummeting to the ground, screaming.

And sure enough, that’s exactly what happened.

As she fell, he called out to her, reminding her that the point of this was for her to change over to her true form, but the words that came out were, “You can fly, Filia! Transform already!” He said through a hearty laugh.

_Oh yeah…._ She thought, blinking through the quick rush of air as she descended.

Just second before hitting the water, a bright flash of golden light emerged from within her, causing the approaching water to sparkle in the darkness.

Flesh became scales, slender limbs became thick with sharp claws at their ends, a much more mature dragon face, lined with razor sharp teeth sat atop a lengthy neck, and the long, golden wings that sprouted from her back last began flapping loudly, making waves in an enormous circle around her.

She let out an angry roar, also more mature than the last time either of them had heard it, directly at Xellos as she flew back up into the sky. She circled him once, and then stopped in front of him, glaring all the while.

“Well, well…look at you. You’ve grown into a very lovely adult dragon.” 

He smiled fondly at her as he admired her smooth, golden scales. She let out a snort of air through her nose that caused him to tip backwards a bit.

“Ooh…but that awful dragon breath could use some improvement.” He chuckled, waving his hand in front of his face.

Her voice came in an echo, but her mouth did not move. “You little ass!” She opened her mouth finally to breathe her lazer breath at him, but he teleported away before it could hit him. When he returned, he was sitting on her back, laughing. “Get the hell off of me!!”

“But this could be fun! I can ride you back to London. Giddy up!” He said, kicking his legs on both sides of her lightly. She quickly craned her long neck around to bite him on the arm. She roared even louder before flying off, but to his surprise she spun in the air, making him fall off of her.

She continued soaring across the sky, diving down to just above the water again and then ascended to the clouds once more. A sincere little smile creeped onto Xellos’ face as he watched her stretch her wings for the first time in too long. He thought he’d lost track of her for a moment, but found her once the clouds had passed, hovering in front of the oversized glowing moon. He teleported next to her, opening his eyes to take in the full view of the rare natural phenomenon.

“It turned blood red.” Came her echoing voice.

“True, but your assumtions are incorrect, there is nothing evil about it.” He smirked. “The monster race has nothing to do with it’s unique hue.”

“You can’t read thoughts…”

“No, but your worry over it makes it pretty obvious who you want to blame. I suppose you wouldn’t understand much about these kinds of events as astronomy wouldn’t be a course offered in med school, huh?”

“I’m feeling a little weak though.” Her wings were beginning to move slower as fatigue sat in. 

“That’s just because you haven’t been in this form in so long. It’s not the moon’s fault.”

Her wings slowed further as the golden light flashed again, but only as a flicker. She was struggling to maintain her form, exhaustion causing her eyes to glaze over. Xellos’ features mirrored his concern but before he could speak, she lost conciousness and he saw her fall quicker than before, but had no idea how to stop her from hitting the water in her current state. If he teleported them somewhere, it would have to be a place without people, and that would be difficult. There was no time to think of a safe location. 

He winced as she hit the water with a huge spash, amazed that it didn’t cause a tidal wave. He teleported over the water, searching along the waves for any sight of her. “She’d sink like a rock in her dragon form…” He thought as his open eyes frantically scanned the water. Finally, he spotted her still unconcious human form floating on her back a few yards away. He snatched her up quickly and teleported them back to his hotel room in London.

* * *

The shock of the shift in planes causes her ears to pop and her head to spin, bringing her gasping back to life. 

“Where are we?” She asked as she shakily tried to stand on her own.

“My room at the Hilton.”

Xellos calmly walked to the bathroom and grabbed her a towel. She took it but just held onto it in a daze, water dripping into a large puddle on the cream colored carpet beneath her. She blinked a few times and then started wringing out her hair with the towel as Xellos unzipped his solid black leather Louis Vuitton rolling carry-on. He pulled out one of his pinstripe button-up dress shirts and sat it aside for her.

“What happened? I feel so tired.”

“You’ve been in your human form for too long.” He said as he turned to move a few strands of wet hair from her forehead. “You need to get changed before you catch a cold.”

A faint blush krept across her cheeks to match the warmth she felt under his gentle touch. She nodded with a shiver, taking off her soaked lab coat relealing an equally soaked, tucked-in burgandy blouse and knee-length charcoal pencil skirt. She stepped out of her high heels and stepped into the bathroom to lay her lab coat in the tub to dry.

Xellos’ phone started ringing, diverting his attention away. She saw his annoyed expression in the mirror’s reflection as he looked down at his phone.

“Hello?” A hint of irritation seeped into his voice.

_“James! You charismatic son of a bitch! Things are looking good in in our campaign, I think you’ve definately secured the women’s vote.”_ Came an excited male’s voice on the other end.

Xellos smacked his forehead and nervously laughed back to the glaring blonde in his bathroom. 

“That’s great news, but you see I am rather busy right now. I have company. We will speak more tomorrow. Thanks!” He quickly pressed the end button and smiled sheepishly at the dragoness who was still looking at him with narrowed eyes. “So! You’re still wet. Why haven’t you gotten out of those clothes yet?” He asked, scratching the back of his head.

“What am I supposed to wear?!”

“Well, I didn’t pack a lot. I’m only here on business for a few days but we can make use of the facilities later. You can wear one of my shirts until your clothes have dried.” He offered her the neatly pressed shirt he had laid out.

“Um…this is it? I mean, everything I have on is soaked.”

Xellos raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t think my slacks will fit you.” He rustled through his luggage again and pulled out a pair of black boxers. “Well this should be interesting.”

Filia flushed further as he tossed them to her. She almost let them fall to the floor, too embarrassed at the idea of wearing them. She was getting tired of being wet, and cold so she reluctantly held them along with the button-up. 

“Silk?” She asked with a surprized tone in her voice.

“I seem to remember you wearing a cute little silk number when I’d stop by to visit now and then.” He chuckled nervously as she gave him a look that could clearly be read as, ‘If only I had my mace’. “I’m refering to your robe of course. I can only imagine what was underneath, if there was anything there at all, but anyways…it looked soft so I thought I’d buy a pair to match.”  


“My robe is pink.” Her eyes narrowed. She was beginning to feel completely drained by his perverted antics.  


“Black compliments pink.” He shrugged. “So are you going to stop making a mess on the floor or what?“

“Sorry!” She scoffed. “I’m still feeling pretty exhausted, give me a minute!” She angrily turned to storm off to the bathroom but before she could get far she slipped on the wet floor and stumbled backwards into Xellos’ arms.

“You’re hopeless, you know that?” Came a husky laugh in her ear.  


Xellos helped her up to her feet and turned her around to face him. He looked down into her sapphire eyes, noticing the tiny flecks of green in them that were hard to make out at a distance, hidden underneath a veil of long, ebony lashes.

“X-Xellos…”

She felt the panic rising as her heart beat faster, watching him lean closer until their lips were almost touching. She held her breath as he paused, his lips curling into a small smirk. The dizzying oxygen withholding went on for what seemed like an eternity, before he brought his hand up to cup her chin, forcing her to gasp at the warmth of his touch. She began to tremble with anticipation, mind racing between fight, flight or surrender.

“Are you shaking because you’re cold or is it because of me? We’ve been dancing around this attraction for a few hundred years now, Filia. When are you going to give in to your desires and stop fretting over what your kind brainwashed you to believe is a sin?”

“Having meaningless sex _is_ a sin.”

“Who said it would be meaningless?”

“You’re a monster. I’m a dragon…“

“I’m well aware.”

“…your kind is evil, mine is good. Even if that weren’t the case, we aren’t married and intimacy like that is supposed to be shared between couples who are in love and for procreation which is an impossibility…” She nervously rambled.  


He captured her lips with his own, taking her breath away and silenced any further complaints on the subject.  


Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.  


“No.” She breathed, pulling away. “I’m not going to allow myself to be just a worthless conquest to you.”

Xellos let out an exasperated sigh. “Filia…do you know how many women I’ve been with since we first met?”

“Why would you ask me such a thing? Why would I care?!”  


“Let’s just say it’s _not_ a small number.” He ignored her growls and continued. “Every single one of them…meant _nothing_ to me.”

Filia felt the stinging tears begin to well up in her eyes as she caught his piercing gaze.

“Well, that just proves my point! You and I would be no different!” She turned towards the bathroom again to grab her lab coat and teleport herself back to the hospital. At that moment, she was convinced that she could change into a pair of dry scrubs and go back to keeping busy at the hospital as a way of working out her frustrations.

“You foolish girl.” He said coldly, glaring after her as she pulled her lab coat out of the tub.

_I’m foolish?! I’M FOOLISH?!_ She practically screamed in her mind. “I _hate_ you.”  


“I _hate_ you too.” He said grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her back to him roughly to kiss her again.

What started out as passionate and desperate eventually slowed to gentle and deep. _I’ve never been kissed like this before._ Filia thought to herself. _I can’t feel my legs_ … _How can this be? I shouldn’t be effected like this_. _He’s a terrible, horrible…incredible…wonderful man.  
_

Xellos broke the kiss, but remained close, resting his cheek against hers. “Foolish girl…” He murmured again in her ear. “You have to know that I’ve wanted you for so long…“  


Filia was relaxing more in his arms, and he felt a tear she shed run down the side of his face. “…you were the only one I wanted, but I knew you deserved better than me.” He whipered sullenly, letting his arms fall limp at his sides.  


She didn’t respond, but he could feel the conflicting emotions coming off her in waves. Fear and self-loathing mixed with lust and longing…and something else. A feeling he too felt, but didn’t understand. To his surprise however, she reached forward and brushed his hand until their fingers laced together. She hesitated for a moment, and then timidly kissed him again. “I…don’t really hate…”

“I know.”  


The taste of uncertainty, sweet as candy, began tickling his tastebuds as she continued kissing his lips softly.  


“Please kiss me back, Xellos.“ She pleaded quietly, slowly bringing her free hand up to brush his cheek.  


He obliged with ferver, forcing his tounge between her lips. A soft moan escaped from deep within her throat as he walked her back and pressed her against the wall. Another as he traced down her jawline and moved downward. She trembled as he stopped at the nape of her neck, hot breath right above her weak spot. Swallowing hard, he ruminated over the thousands of dragons he’d slain before, so easily, by concentrating his magic on this _one_ area. A bundle of nerves beneath hardened scales that he’d effortlessly severed in each of them. That was war though, it couldn’t be helped. He had his orders, and he carried them out without regret.  


He could sense her fear as he lingered, but it faded as he placed a tender kiss over the spot. “I don’t want to hurt you…” He said as he nuzzled against her shoulder for a moment before returning to look her in the eyes. “…I want to make love to you.”

Filia blushed madly at his words, and started to fumble with the buttons of her blouse until she was stopped by Xellos’ hand.  


“I didn’t say immediately.” He laughed lightly into her shoulder.  


“But…”

“We don’t have to do anything, I just thought it was time to let that secret go.”

“I don’t want to stop.“ She whispered, placing her hands on the wall behind her as his hand rested on her top button.  


He raised his head to read her expression. Her eyes we half open and sparkling in the dim light as they looked up and caught hold of his.  


“Then let me undress you.”

He unbuttoned her blouse slowly, marvelling at the way the wet fabric was clinging to her flesh. The white lace bra underneath doing nothing to prevent her hardened nipples from poking through. Sliding the top off her shoulders, he gave her collarbone a soft kiss. Reaching behind her, he moved to the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down and then cupping her bottom with each hand before pulling it off all together. His hands brushed along her sides as he returned to standing position. Filia held onto the wall the best she could to keep from covering her face to hide her embarrassment.  


“You are so damn beautiful.” He said, hoping she believed him.

She shook her head, which only made him grin. _I knew it…she doesn’t believe me, but I can sense that she’s flattered and more turned on by the way I’m looking at her. She has no idea how hard she’d be making me right now if I wasn’t in complete control over this form.  
_

“I’m not…”  


He silenced her with another kiss, letting his hands snake around her to unclasp her bra, then moved his mouth away to pull her left strap down with his teeth to leave a love bite where it once was. He looked at the little bruise and grinned. He was looking forward to leaving more marks that claimed her as his all over her body. He watched her full, supple breasts move with each unsteady breath she took.  


Bending down over them he placed his hot mouth over one of the painfully hard nipples that had been taunting him since they had arrived from the sea and sucked hard, making her cry out and grab onto the back of his head. His nimble fingers moved down to tug at her lace and satin panties, moving them aside to feel a different kind of wetness that began spreading between her legs.

Filia knew technical terms for her human form’s anatomy, but didn’t find the words particularly sexy so she decided not to speak, and continued to let her throaty moans and panting do the talking for her. With each gasp she was admitting to him that his fingers felt more amazing that her’s had ever felt as they rubbed against her most sensitive areas. Another pleasured cry conceded that on those lonely nights when she gave into her forbidden desires she had in fact been thinking of him.

Her breathing quickened along with the pace of his fingers, and a familiar warm tingling sensation washed over her and left her shuddering helplessly against the wall. _Oh God, he’s so much better than he is in my head…_ She thought as she came back down. Releasing his hold on her voluptuous breasts he looked down at her hungrily as he walked her back towards the unused bed. He  
swiftly moved aside his suitcase, letting it fall loudly to the floor, spilling it’s contents everywhere.  


Carefully laying her down on top of the blanket, he stood before her at the foot of the bed and began pulling her panties down over her legs, but decided to leave the black stockings. _I kind of wish she would have left her heels on. That would have been incredibly sexy…_ He thought as he smoothly spread her legs again and knelt down between them, letting them fall over his shoulders.  


_Oh God, what is he…_ She wondered in a daze until she felt the velvet lapping of his tongue coming into contact with her aching flesh. She curled her toes along his back, as her body arched off the bed. Xellos decided it was the perfect time to let his created form behave the way it eagerly wanted to. As he felt her nearing climax again he reached down to unbuckle his belt.  


_Bzzzz…._

_Bzzzz…._

Unfortunately for him, that was also the moment his phone began vibrating in his pocket. _I can’t stop now, if I deny her this orgasm she might not ever let me get this far again, but then again if it’s Lord Beastmaster calling me, I’ll be in worse a worse level of hell than suffering blue balls and a beating from Filia._  


He chose to continue on but slowly reached into his pocket for his phone. He hesitantly brought his arm up over her thigh so he could read the two messages waiting for him. _FUUUUUCK!_ He thought to himself with a wince that went unnoticed by Filia. _Well, at least she’s too busy coming to notice…_  


Dropping his phone to the side he pretended like nothing had happened as Filia’s eyes fluttered open again. Scratching the back of his head anxiously, he rose to his feet. “Eheh…umm…I have to go.”

“Wha…? Why?”

“Duty calls.” He said, chuckling sheepishly and then teleported away.

* * *

On the other side of the world…

Zelas Metallium sat at an expensive sushi restaurant, finishing her fifth bottle of sake, waiting for her order of unagi nigiri to arrive. She took a drag of her e-cigarette, and blew it out at the waiter as he passed by. She looked down at her Samsung Galaxy S6 as Xellos’ texts appeared, interrupting the Japanese drama she was watching on Youtube.

She looked extremely annoyed for a minute, but then barked out a laugh which startled the other customers around her.

“Eating out, huh? Xellos, I know you better than you know yourself…you can’t lie. Heh, bending the truth to save your own ass. Clever, clever.”

She didn’t look up as he walked to her table and stood before her with his head bowed, waiting for her to allow him to sit.

“So, my son…since when did London resturants start carrying _Dragon_ on their menus?” She asked with a sadistic grin.  


* * *

  


* * *


End file.
